OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes/Thomas (K.O. the Hero Kid and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *K.O. as Thomas *Beardo as Edward *Joe Cuppa as Henry *Mr. Gar as Gordon *Radicles as James *Colewort as Percy *Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby *Mega Football Baby as Duck *A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas *Ofrang as Oliver *Lord Boxman as Diesel *Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben *Baby Teeth as Toad *Enid as Emily *Bell Beefer as Bertie *Mr. Logic as Terence *Rippy Roo as Trevor *Yellow Technique as Annie *Green Guts as Clarabel *Black Strategy as Henrietta *Blue Power as Old Slow Coach *Sparko as Harold *Darrell as Bulgy *Bernard as BoCo *Cosma as Daisy *Carol as Mavis *Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Yeti (from Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain) as The Chinese Dragon *Superman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as City of Truro *Jon Arbuckle (from Garfield) as Sir Topham Hatt *Liz Arbuckle (from Garfield) as Lady Hatt *Professor Hinkle (from Frosty the Snowman) as The Barber *Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) as The Angry Policeman *Rapunzel (from Shrek the Third) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Prince Derek and Princess Odette (from The Swan Princess) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Percival *Mrs. Keane (from Powerpuff Girls) as Miss Jenny *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Skarloey *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Rheneas *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Sir Handel *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Peter Sam *George Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Rusty *Eustace Bagg (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Duncan *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Duke *Nick Army and Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac *Chameleon Jr. as Smudger *Raymond as George *Theodosia as Madge *Craig (from Craig of the Creek) as Proteus *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Freddie *Mrs. Mummy as Caroline *Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) as Stepney *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as D261 *Fink as S.C.Ruffey *Lars (from Steven Universe) as Bulstrode *Chef Hatchet (from Total DramaRama) as Cranky *Brick, Boomer, and Butch (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Horrid Lorries *Wally the White as Tiger Moth *Laser Blast as Derek *Peridot (from Steven Universe) as Bertram *Ernesto and Jethro as Arry and Bert *Gregg as Thumper *Greg Universe (from Steven Universe) as Butch *Aquaman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Salty *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Harvey *Foxtail as Elizabeth *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Jack *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Alfie *Drupe as Isobella *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Oliver (Pack) *Magilla Gorilla (from Yogi Bear) as Ned *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Kelly *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Byron *Prohyas (from Mighty Magiswords) as Nelson *Professor Pat Pending (from Wacky Races) as Buster *Mr. Spacely (from The Jetsons) as Patrick *Mzingo and Mwoga (from The Lion Guard) as Max and Monty *Fred Jones (from The Flintstones) as Arthur *Jasper (from Steven Universe) as Murdoch *Professor Venomous as Spencer *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Fergus *Punching Judy as Molly *Red Action as Rosie *Dendy as Lady *Clarence Wendall (from Clarence) as Billy *Carnotaurus (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Diesel 10 *Spanky and Crudde as Splatter and Dodge *Red Tornado (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Rocky *Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as Hector *Beast Boy (from Teen Titans GO!) as Whiff *Hadithi (from The Lion Guard) as Jeremy *Cyborg (from Teen Titans GO!) as Dennis *Valhallen (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Neville *Steven Universe (from Steven Universe) as Stanley *Sticky Joe (from Teen Titans GO!) as Scruff *Major Glory (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Hank *Wilhamena as Flora *Jake Spidermonkey (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey) as Colin *E.B. (from Hop) as Charlie *Monty Uno (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Hiro *Batman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Victor *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Kevin *Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet (from Steven Universe) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Aqualad (from Teen Titans GO!) as Captain *Dynamite Watkins as Belle *Captain Marvel (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Flynn *Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom (from Pippi Longstocking) as Den and Dart *Cheezi and Chungu (from The Lion Guard) as Paxton and Norman *Grim Creeper (from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Sidney *Wart/Arthur Pendragon (from The Sword in the Stone) as Luke *Digit (from Cyberchase) as Winston *King Louie (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Owen *Magic Mirror (from Shrek) as Merrick *Lupin (from Lupin the Third) as Reg *Mrs. Marvel (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Marion *Madeline (from Madeline) as Millie *Captain America (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Connor *Black Widow (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Caitlin *Scrooge McDuck (from Ducktales) as Stephen *Willy Wonka (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) as Sir Robert Norramby *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Slip Coaches *Buzz Lightyear (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Samson *Hawkeye (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Porter *Grim (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Gator *Sid the Sloth (from Ice Age) as Stafford *Marco Diaz (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as Timothy *J. Audubon Woodlore (from Humphrey the Bear) as Bradford *Baymax (from Big Hero 6) as Hugo *Papyrus (from Undertale) as Ryan *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Philip *Iron Man (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Glynn *Garrett and Kayley (from Quest for Camelot) as Jerome and Judy *The Great Animal (from The Swan Princess) as The Scrap Monster *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Mike, Bert, and Rex *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Sailor John *Pizza Steve (from Uncle Grandpa) as Skiff *Beast (from Wolverine and the X-Men) as Logan *Hulk (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Sam *Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman *Bonnie Blueberry (from Rainbow Rangers) as Ashima *Zak Saturday (from The Secret Saturdays) as Rajiv *Max (from Cats Don't Dance) as Vinnie *Thor (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Axel *Mystique (from Wolverine and the X-Men) as Frieda *Jimmy Durante (from Frosty the Snowman) as Ivan *Crysta (from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Gina *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) as Beresford *Professor Coldheart (from Care Bears) as Hurricane *Shreeky (from Care Bears) as Frankie *Genie (from Aladdin) as Merlin *Spot (from 101 Dalmatians: the Series) as Theo (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery K.O.-0.png|K.O. as Thomas Mr Beardo New.png|Beardo as Edward Joe Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Henry Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Gordon Radicles.png|Radicles as James Colewort.png|Colewort as Percy It's Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby Mega Football Baby.png|Mega Football Baby as Duck Tumblr oxl6yaM7e81wa0sv2o1 r1 500.png|A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas Ofrang.png|Ofrang as Oliver Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Diesel Okko boris and icky.png|Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben Baby Teeth.png|Baby Teeth as Toad Enid.png|Enid as Emily It's Bell.png|Bell Beefer as Bertie Mr. Logic New.png|Mr. Logic as Terence Rippy Roo.png|Rippy Roo as Trevor Yellow Technique.png|Yellow Technique as Annie Green guts.png|Green Guts as Clarabel Mrs Black Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as Henrietta It's Blue Power no mask.png|Blue Power as Old Slow Coach It's Darrell.png|Darrell as Bulgy It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as BoCo It's Cosma.png|Cosma as Daisy New carol.png|Carol as Mavis Mikayla2.png|Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan No4d563d098ef078f1846d048ce071c8631b6d82a2 hq.jpg|Robots as Troublesome Trucks Yeti.jpeg|Yeti as The Chinese Dragon Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-8.24.jpg|Superman as City of Truro Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as Sir Topham Hatt Dr. Liz Wilson.jpg|Liz Arbuckle as Lady Hatt Professor Hinkle-0.jpg|Professor Hinkle as The Barber Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as The Angry Policeman Rapunzel-shrek-the-third-2 03.jpg|Rapunzel as The Stationmaster's Wife Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|and Princess Odette as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Professor Utonium in the 2016 Series.jpg|Professor Utonium as Mr. Percival Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-11.8.jpg|Mrs. Keane as Miss Jenny Scooby-doo-2015.png|Scooby Doo as Skarloey Shaggy-2015-3 orig.png|Shaggy Rogers as Rheneas Fred-flintstone-scoobys-all-star-laff-a-lympics-86.3.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Sir Handel Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg|Barney Rubble as Peter Sam George Jetson in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|George Jetson as Rusty Eustace mad.jpg|Eustace Bagg as Duncan Max tenyson poses (1).png|Grandpa Max as Duke New Nick Army.png|Nick Army New Joff.png|Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac Mr Chameleon Jr..png|Chameleon Jr. as Smudger Ray.png|Raymond as George Theodosia.png|Theodosia as Madge Craig Williams.png|Craig as Proteus Uncle Grandpa.jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Freddie Miss. Mummy.png|Mrs. Mummy as Caroline Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson as Stepney FatherImage PNG.png|Father as D261 Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink as S.C.Ruffey Lars As Kuzco Human.png|Lars as Bulstrode ChefDramaRama.png|Chef Hatchet as Cranky The Rowdyruff Boys.jpg|Brick, Boomer, and Butch as The Horrid Lorries Wally the white.png|Wally the White as Tiger Moth Laserblast.png|Laser Blast as Derek Smol Peridot by Lenhi.png|Peridot as Bertram Ernesto2.png|Ernesto Jethro.png|and Jethro as Arry and Bert Gregg.png|Gregg as Thumper Greg-universe-steven-universe-83.5.jpg|Greg Universe as Butch Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman as Salty Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Harvey Foxtail Current.png|Foxtail as Elizabeth Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Jack It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper as Alfie Png drupe.png|Drupe as Isobella Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-00h47m49s409.png|Ranger Smith as Oliver (Pack) Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Ned No-3086430-officer+charlie+dibble+(nypd).png|Officer Dibble as Kelly Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Byron ProhyasWarrior.jpg|Prohyas as Nelson Professor-pat-pending-wacky-races-4.93.jpg|Professor Pat Pending as Buster Movie spacely.jpg|Mr. Spacely as Patrick Mzingo.png|Mzingo Mwoga.png|and Mwoga as Max and Monty Fred-2015-3 orig.png|Fred Jones as Arthur Jasper Regular.png|Jasper as Murdoch Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Spencer Courage seeing two muriels.png|Courage as Fergus Punching Judy-0.png|Punching Judy as Molly Newredaction.png|Red Action as Rosie Dendy.png|Dendy as Lady Clarence Wendell (main character).png|Clarence Wendall as Billy SML Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus as Diesel 10 Spanky.png|Spanky Here's Crudde.png|and Crudde as Splatter and Dodge Red Tornado.jpg|Red Tornado as Rocky Trigon Relaxing.png|Trigon as Hector Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy as Whiff Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Jeremy Teen Titans Go Cyborg PNG Clip Art Image.png|Cyborg as Dennis Valhallen.png|Valhallen as Neville Steven Universe (S4).png|Steven Universe as Stanley Sticky Joe.png|Sticky Joe as Scruff Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Hank Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena as Flora JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Colin E.B. (Hop).jpg|E.B. as Charlie Codename Kids Next Door Operation Z.E.R.O..mp4 004939000.png|Monty Uno as Hiro Batman-bruce-wayne-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-2.05 thumb.jpg|Batman as Victor Robin (Teen Titans Go!).jpg|Robin as Kevin No1813282 orig.jpg|Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand It's Aqualad transparent.png|Aqualad as Captain Mrs Dynamite Watkins.png|Dynamite Watkins as Belle Captain Marvel(Billy Batson).png|Captain Marvel as Flynn Snapshot - 118.jpg|Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom as Den and Dart Cheezi and Chungu.PNG|Cheezi and Chungu as Paxton and Norman Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Grim Creeper as Sidney Mr Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart/Arthur Pendragon as Luke It's DIGIT 01C.png|Digit as Winston King Louie.png|King Louie as Owen Magic Mirror (Shrek).png|Magic Mirror as Merrick Lupin blue1.png|Lupin as Reg Carol Danvers (Earth-80920).jpg|Mrs. Marvel as Marion NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline as Millie Captain america aemh.png|Captain America as Connor Black Widow.png|Black Widow as Caitlin Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Stephen Wonka.jpg.CROP.promo-xlarge2.jpg|Willy Wonka as Sir Robert Norramby The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as The Slip Coaches Buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Samson Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye as Porter The Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim as Gator Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid the Sloth as Stafford Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Timothy Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Bradford Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Hugo Papyrus.png|Papyrus as Ryan Mr Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Philip 2012-05-30 2238.png|Iron Man as Glynn Garrett.jpg|Garrett Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|and Kayley as Jerome and Judy The Great Animal.jpg|The Great Animal as The Scrap Monster It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Mike, Bert, and Rex Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar as Sailor John Pizza Steve Cool Dude.jpg|Pizza Steve as Skiff It's Beast WXM.jpg|Beast as Logan Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Sam Screen Shot 2018-05-30 at 3.41.30 PM.png|Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman It's Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as Ashima Zak Monday.jpg|Zak Saturday as Rajiv Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Vinnie Thor Odinson.png|Thor as Axel Mystique wolv and x-men.jpg|Mystique as Frieda Frosty-the-snowman-02.jpg|Jimmy Durante as Ivan Crysta watches me through the camera.png|Crysta as Gina Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Beresford Professor-coldheart-care-bears-2.19.jpg|Professor Coldheart as Hurricane Shreeky mirror.jpg|Shreeky as Frankie Genie.jpg|Genie as Merlin Spot3.jpg|Spot as Theo Category:Daniel Pineda